


Fascinated by You

by Camy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: What if Izaya was the chubby kid who was in Shizuo's class?  Shizuo will never know of how alive Izaya feels now.





	Fascinated by You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fill that I did for drrrkink https://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4328.html?thread=14736360#t14736360 and I just realized that I never posted it anywhere else.

School was hardly interesting yet he still passed all his tests and had high scores. He was what you called an “A plus student” and honestly? He was bored. Not bored enough to create a ruckus but he wanted...a challenge of some sort. Something that would stump him, cause him to think like the others did and have that feel of triumphant at the end.  
  
Izaya plopped upon the chair after setting his bag on the desk and took out his books, notepads, pencils, eraser and anything else needed for the classes today. The teacher wasn't here yet and all was quiet...until Shinra came in.  
  
“-you gotta let me experiment on you! Think of it, you'll be helping millions of-”  
  
“Shut up,” came the rough response of a dark haired and slightly tall boy. He had a deadly aura just by that alone, the words he spoke was just a warning. Izaya watched him go to his desk that was near him and Shizuo lifted an eyebrow at him, “What do ya want?”  
  
Izaya just stayed silent and looked ahead. Being rude and staring at that wasn't like him but he couldn't help it. There was just...something about this guy. He was curious about him, especially after Shinra started to bug the crap about him rumbling about how wonderful his strength was, how he could help with science, and many other nonsense. He didn't understand him...until...  
  
Two boys started to make fun of him just like any boys teasing someone. Izaya was teased by some as well given to his weight of the joys of eating delicious food and being a bit lazy. He paid them no mind at all but that one boy didn't.  
  
He finally snapped, threw down his pencil, crashed it with his foot and picked up a desk with ease and threw it with a yell. The kids were smart enough to dodge so that it will hit the wall while Shizuo fell down. Izaya was shocked, surprised, and in awe - his expression lighting up with admiration. This was what Shinra was talking about and why he was bugging Shizuo non-stop until he got hit by that boy.   
  
This didn't help though since now he couldn't stop studying him with his gaze. Each time he did when his teacher wasn't lecturing or any school activity that didn't require for him to focus. He was just...too amazing!

Now it was different. His family had moved at the end of that year and he missed seeing Shizuo getting angry. Weird, yes, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. It was too amazing to watch how Shizuo picked up objects like they were made out of feathers and chucked them at whoever pissed him off.  
  
During the time he had moved, Izaya changed from an incident with his friend Shinra. He had turned from a A plus model student to, well, a pain in the ass as some said. It wasn't until high school that he saw Shizuo again. His dark brown hair was now blonde and gotten even taller. Shizuo didn't recognize him since the two of them didn't exactly form a friendship. Shinra didn't have the chance to introduce them either since Izaya had a lot of work and brushed him off. If he was introduced to Shizuo at that time, he would've kept staring in awe like a complete awestruck idiot.   
  
“You piss me off.” That's what he said when the two of them were finally introduced. Shinra didn't mention about them being together in the same class but he did say he was friends with him in elementary. Izaya couldn't help but be amused. He was pissed at seeing him? “Oh? Here I was thinking we could play together.” Like Shinra said, he had become an asshole but that's how he got information but right now he was going to see how Shizuo reacted to his usual tactics. Shinra had no idea of how amazed he was of Shizuo and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Shizuo had lunged at him with a punch but Izaya dodged it easily and whipped out his blade, using his to slash it across Shizuo's chest. The uniform had ripped and now showed a bloody long gash going parallel with his collarbone. Izaya watched how that expression of anger turned to shock and then back to anger.   
  
That's when the both of them faced their challenger in life. Izaya found someone that would make him be on his feet at all times while Shizuo found someone that would be able to run away and take his strength like he was merely throwing pillows at him and laughing the whole time like they were playing a game. Only, Shizuo didn't see it this way. He saw an annoying flea that caused create shit for his amusement.  
  
“Let him think that,” Izaya said with a grin while turning into a street just when a pole skidded across the street and crashed against the wall.  
  
“ **IIIIIIZAAAAYYYYYAAAAAA!!** ”  
  
Izaya chuckled as his name rang into the air and jumped upon a dumpster to jump over a fence and landed on the ground before running quickly. A sound came from behind him and he couldn't help but see what Shizuo did. The blonde had kicked the dumpster to break the fence that stood in his way and it  _still_  flew. Izaya watched it sail up above him and crashed into the window of an office building with a half-hearted wince, a sick grin coating his lips.  
  
Izaya was always fascinated on how Shizuo reacted with each new thing he did just to kill him. He was never boring nor predictable and exactly what he had asked for when he was bored in his A plus perfect life.   
  
It made him feel alive.


End file.
